


Map of You

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: Abbie wants to remember everything.





	Map of You

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the title from one of my X-Files fics. I had stolen it from the name of a font for that story. It's the gift that keeps on giving. 
> 
> The people responsible for this ficlet know who they are. Hopefully my schedule will calm down a bit and I can write more soon. Or at least something with substance.

She stared at him as he slept, memorizing every inch of his naked body. Since they had become lovers, Abbie noticed him doing the same to her, in the early morning hours when he thought she was not yet awake. He’d be propped up on an elbow, devouring her with his eyes as pale rays of sunlight danced through the window and over her skin. But his memory was so much better than hers. She had to concentrate in order to form an exact image of him in her mind… in order to make a map of him and all his contours and landmarks.

There were the bumps and bruises that came with the job. The demon they last fought sent both of them tumbling to the hard, rocky ground and Crane’s pale legs were splotched with marks that were once a deep purple but now the yellow of a bruise nearly faded away.

Abbie looked further up, past his slightly knobby knees to his thighs and to that semi-erect part of him that she was now familiar with. She smiled, thinking of the first time she touched him, feeling him grow hard under her caress, and then the first time she pulled him into her mouth, her tongue swirling and tasting and feeling. The first time he was inside of her…

She could feel her cheeks grow warm as she looked elsewhere. His hipbones jutting out. His hands resting on his stomach – though it could hardly be called resting since his fingers were twitchy even as he slept. The light trail of hair going up farther.

There were the pronounced scars that marked what they were now. Scars that showed their journey as the Witnesses. He had one from the Ripper knife, still red and angry on his pale skin. The faded mark across his heart from another century that led him to this century and to her. Healed wounds here and there that happened in the heat of battle.

Her eyes traveled on, to the notch at the base of his throat that she loved to kiss. His beard that needed to be trimmed. His neck and the tiny spot under his ear that she also loved to kiss. Then to his rosy lips and his long, straight nose. A few other freckles and another scar… a faded one on his forehead from when he was a young man at Oxford. He told her the story once – something to do with a spooked horse and a low-hanging branch. She leaned over so she could lightly kiss that scar that remained from another life. Another journey. One before her.

Yet all his journeys led to this time and place. To these exact coordinates. She pulled away to find him barely awake but watching her curiously through drowsy eyes, a slight smile on his lips. He reached for the blankets to cover himself but she stopped him.

“What are you doing, Abbie?” he asked. “Is something amiss?”

“I was studying you… the scars. The bruises. Everything. Trying to remember every little detail in case…”

“In case of what, love?”

“In case something happens. If there comes a day that we’re… we’re parted,” she said with a whisper, worried that saying it would make it come true. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. She was allowed this moment of weakness and worry. She was allowed to express all her fears. That’s what they had each other for now.

“We will never be parted. I won’t allow it,” he said. She slid her fingers over the scar on his chest and his fingers brushed over hers. “You belong right here now. Right here in my arms. In my heart.”

Abbie shifted and drew him to her until he was over her and between her thighs. She kissed his lips, waking him up all the way. He was completely hard and inside of her in just a matter of seconds, moving like they had been on this path forever.

“And you belong right here,” she said, holding him tight and knowing this was the only possible destination.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The End


End file.
